This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aim (1) To test the prediction that Rhes inhibits dopamine-mediated intracellular signaling. Specific Aim (2) To test the prediction that directly and specifically decreasing Rhes expression in vivo will result in supersensitive dopamine-mediated signaling and motor behavior. Specific Aim (3) To test the prediction that alterations in dopamine transmission affect Rhes expression. The specific aims have not been modified.